


2AM

by chadleymacguff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleymacguff/pseuds/chadleymacguff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting along is proving to be harder than Stiles thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2AM

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2am and I still feel empty without you. I can feel the side of the bed that you used to sleep on. I can still smell you in the fibers of the sheets. In the hallways I can hear the echo of your footsteps. I can hear the sound of your laugh whenever I’d do something funny like misspell something in a crossword or forget to plug in the toaster and say that it’s broken. Sometimes I forget that you’re gone. I just expect you to walk in through those doors as if nothing ever happened. You’ll call out for me from the doorway, “Stiles I’m home!” and I’ll tell you I’m in the kitchen attempting to make dinner from one of the magazines that you’d subscribed us to. You’d eat it or scoot it around your plate as if you’d actually attempted to stomach my cooking and I’d love you regardless.

I think what I miss most about you are the Sundays we’d spend together. The long afternoons watching tv and you yelling at the screen when someone would do something stupid. I miss our weekly date nights when we’d go downtown to the local theatre to take in an old film. Always an old horror film, they were always your favorites. I think you said it was the dialogue that you loved the most. How ridiculous they sounded when they would speak, as if they were reading a novel to the audience.

I still haven’t cleaned out your side of the closet. I can’t bring myself to move a stitch of clothing from your side. I find myself wear your old shirts even if they’re too big on me. You scent still lingers in them like a haunting memory, something that I can’t touch no matter how hard I try.

Sometimes I miss you so much my heart can’t take it. As if the moment you slipped away from me you took a part of me with you. I actually dreamed of you last night and it was like nothing had ever happened. I walked into our bedroom and you were sitting there reading a book on the bed like you always are. Your t-shirt raised slightly above your sweatpants exposing just a bit of your midsection, your arm stretched over behind your head, your glasses resting in the middle of your nose. You don’t even notice me leaning against the door frame watching you or if you do I can’t tell. I can hear you say something under your breath, something along the lines of “see something you like?” I dive onto the bed and bury myself in your chest. I listen to your breathing as you run your fingers through my hair until you toss your book onto the night stand and you kiss me. Your soft lips pressed onto mine. I wake up sweating as I often do, with the taste of you lingering on my lips. I couldn’t help but reach of out for you. I pulled back nothing but air.

It’s hard to imagine my life going on without you. I read the letter you left me every night telling me not to waste my life wishing. I lie awake longing that I could hold you, to touch you, to share a conversation with you again.

It’s 2am and I’m trying to find ways to let you got, ways to let myself get on without you by my side. I guess that it just wasn’t meant for us to be forever. We had our time together and I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. Maybe in another life we will meet again. I’ll see you reading in the park like before or find each other across a crowded room. I’ll fumble over my words and you’ll pretend not to notice, smiling and laughing at all of my jokes even if they’re stupid. I know you want me to move on but I can’t just spend the rest of my life wandering around for someone to replace you when there’s no one that could ever compare to what you’ve given me. Maybe in another place, in another life, I’ll get back my missing piece. For now I have to just go on.


End file.
